Devious
by DamImTurnt
Summary: He broke her heart, shattered it to pieces, ripped it out of her chest and stomped it. Now AJ is ready, she's ready to get payback on Punk. When she starts developing feelings for him will he stil be able to feel the wrath of the black widow?
1. Chapter 1

AJ walked around the arena with her title on her shoulder. She walked with such pride, such passion. It was like no one could shoot her down anymore. She smiled as she bumped into Paige, the newest diva on the main roster. "Hey freak!" She said giggling. Paige rolled her eyes, "Could you watch where you're going?'' She growled. AJ smiled blocking her path. "No, I can't. I'm the divas champion and I do what I want when I want to..." She said smiling and digging her nails into the leather of the belt. "You know what AJ? We used to be friends until you won that title!" She said pointing to the title on her shoulder. "What can I say? I mean I'm obssesed with claiming gold." She said pushing her way past Paige. She saw Punk, right from his match, drinking water and talking to Big E. . She licked her lips watching a bead of sweat roll down Punk's torso.

_'Snap out of it AJ! You're done with wrestlers, with heartbreakers.'_

AJ whipped around the other way and went to look for Tamina. She saw her having a flirt fest with Roman Reigns. "Tamina!" AJ said in her child like voice, intterupting her conversation. Tamina looked up at her with a cold stare. AJ knows she likes Roman, but he's with Layla so it doesn't matter. "Yes AJ?" She said grinding her teeth. "Why don't you have your love life t-shirt on?" She growled. Tamina rolled her eyes and continued talking to Roman. AJ just smiled walking up to her and grabbing her hair. "What did I say, Tamina?" She growled literally dragging her to the locker room. "The only thing keeping you in the buisness right now is me! So get your ass in there and change into my god dam t-shirt!" She yelled throwing her in the locker room. She turned around and saw none other than CM Punk, the man who hurt her most, standing in front of her. Since they were about to leave she didn't think none other of him trying to talk to her. She gazed up at him with innocent child like eyes. "Hey,Punky bear." She said.

'_What are you doing AJ? Please don't say anything else!'_

"Hey AJ, that was pretty interesting what you just did there." He said giving her his killing smile. She blushed. "I've changed." She said smiling sweetly at the older man. "We need to talk. Meet me in my hotel room tonight." He said taking a marker and writing his room number on her hand. "Okay." She said softly. He walked away leaving AJ speechless until Tamina exited the locker room with a leather jacket and one of her t-shirts on. "Now that's more like it." She said as they walked to the Gorilla.

Brie slammed AJ's face on the mat. All thanks to Tamina! She growled as Tamina picked her up and carried her backstage. When they got back there AJ jumped off and slapped Tamina hard. "I lost because you distracted me!" She screamed. Tamina just walked away with her hand on her stinging red cheek. AJ went to take a shower and then got in her rental car to go back to the hotel. She wandered up the steps and put her duffle bag on her bed then read the number on her sweaty palm. '1113' She murmed, it was right beside her! She softly knocked on his door. He opened it and he looked really nice! He roughly began kissing the petite diva. Soon they were behind closed doors climbing the mountain to ectasy. AJ lie in his bed naked in disbelif.

_'You promised yourself that you were done with wrestlers AJ! But now here's your chance to break his heart, like he did yours.'_

AJ smiled at her devious thought. "Punk, you're my soulmate." She said lying her head down and drawing circles on his chest. "I'm glad you feel this way, AJ." He said smiling and sweetly kissing her forehead. "Punk, you hurt me so bad in the past." She said truthfully, "Why did you toy with me? I loved you." Punk sighed and held her closer. "I don't know AJ. It's just that poison was being poured into my head by that Paulrus." He said as rain trickled on the roof. It was calm and relaxing. AJ sighed. She's trying her hardest not to crack and fall in love with him and get her heart shattered by the same man. "I love you, AJ." He said kissing her head again. "I loe you too Punky bear." She said miling. He had no idea what he had put himself in front of. He had put him self in front of a raging AJ. The wrath of the black widow.

That very next morning AJ woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She smiled and sat up. She saw Punk smiling at her. "Well good morning, Princess." He said pecking her on the cheek. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Why thank you, my good sir!" She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Last night was great, Punk." She said winking at him. "Yeah I could tell, when I.." He began. "I don't wanna know." She giggled. "Today's saturday, and we have the day all to ourselves." Punk said smiling "Hells yeah bitches!" She exclaimed. Punk laughed. "You have the funniest bed head ever!" She said when he took his cubs hat off. "I wouldn't be talking Miss Bed Head." He said smiling. She giggled and raked a hand through her hair. "I'm sure it's not bed head." He said winking. She gigled and playfully slapped hs arm.

_'Keep it coming AJ! He won't even know what hit him!'_

Punk smiled wrapping his arms around her. "What are you thinking AJ?" He whispered sweeping some strands of her hair out of her face. AJ had no intentions of telling him what she was actually thinking. "About how I finally won the divas title. I'm having a celebration party for it, are you coming?" She asked. "You're having a party again?" He asked. "Yeah, you're right it's been so long since I won it, there's no need for a title celebration." She said trying to prevent an arguement. She wants everything to go perfect up until he gets the WWE title again. It won't be soon, but she needs him to be very in love with her. She smiled lying her head on his shoulder. "I love you. all-mighty Punk." She said sweetly kissing his head. He smiled. "Do you wanna go get some waffles from Waffle House?" He asked her. She smiled. "Of course I do." She said. It wasn't a sweet-AJ-Like smile. It was a devious smile. Devious indeed...

TBC? 5 reviews = new chapter. Do you guys think I should continue?


	2. 6th there

A/N; I just like the plot of this story, I'll finish it, just because I want to tho. :) Enjoy.**If you guys have any suggestions please PM me, and review. Follow me on twitter at HellsYeaBitches.**

* * *

AJ smiled as the man layed out a heaping stack of pancakes in front of her. She licked her lips. "Man do I love me some pancakes!" She said smiling. "I can see." Punk said snapping a picture of her suprised face when the man bought the pancakes. She giggled. "This is my new lockscreen." He said grinning. AJ smiled snapping a picture of him and setting it as her lockscreen. Punk grabbed the Butter Scotch Syrup and covered his pancakes in th. "Woah give your syrup some pancake!" She chuckled softly. "Where'd you get that one?" He asked. "My miind." She giggled. "Mhm. I totally belive you!" Punk said sarcastically. AJ smiled starting to twirl her hair. "You should be arrested." Punk said. "For what?" She asked. "Being so cute!" He said. AJ smiled and flipped her brown hair. "Why thank you ." She giggled pouring a little syrup on her pancakes.

* * *

Later that day AJ was teaching some of the NXT wrestlers some new moves. "Wouldn't that be hard?" Alex asked pulling her long black hair intoa hair tie. "Let me go easy on you guys, I know you can't wrestle." She said rolling her eyes and hopping out of the ring. She had been trying to teach them this move for hours, and no one had got it yet. It was only a simple leverage pin. "Listen guys, we'll catch up with this tommorrow. I'm meeting Punk for lunch." She said grabbing her bag. "Wait!" Alex said hopping out of the ring. AJ turned around giving her full attention to the younger woman. "Can Jon and I come with you? We have nothing better to do." Alex asked sweetly. AJ had to put on her fake smile. "Sure, I mean why not. Punk and Jon are friends." AJ said. "Okay, let's go." Alex said following AJ out the door.

Once they were at the in and out burger they waited for their boyfriends. "So how is it?" Alex asked her sipping her sprite. "How is what?" Aj asked looking up from her iPhone. "The sex!" Alex giggled. AJ laughed."It's perfect." She said smiling. "Well, how big is his dick?" Jon asked. AJ turned around and saw Jon. "Oh hey Jon." AJ said smiling. Alex scooted over letting her boyfriend into the booth. Alex placed a kiss on his cheek. "You guys are sweet together." AJ said smiling and clutching her phone. They had the type of relationship that she would die for. She smiled her crazy chick smile as Punk sat beside her. When she left Punk she knew exactly who she was going for.

* * *

Monday Night Raw..

AJ approached Jon with a smile plastered across her face. "Hey Jon!" She said. He turned around. "What do you want?" He said raking a hand through his wet hair. She smiled. She was attracked to his bad boy cover and looking forward to meeting the soft side of him. "I want you to start getting closer to Punk." She said adjusting the title on her shoulder. "Why?" He asked lifting his title to his shoulder. "I just want to break his heart just like he did mine." She said all to calmly. He nodded his head and carresed her cheek. He was falling under her spell. "Alright." He said smirking. He looked fucking sexy. "After that, we can be together." She said smiling and hugging him. He moved his hands down her back and stopped right above her ass.

_'I'm currently breaking hearts and bitches all over the world, all while I lace up my chuck taylors.'_

"Jon!" AJ gasped as she dug her nails into his back. He started going faster and harder. She was reaching her climax, it was coming very soon. She bit her lip and hoped Punk and Colt would be out for much longer. She moaned as he pulled out and put her on all fours. He squeezed himself through the tiny hole, once she got used to his size he began going faster. "JON!" She cried as she reached her lovely peak. He dug his nails in her hips and let out an anamalistic cry as he reached his climax,. He collasped beside her. Just when they were going for a second round they heard a key in the door. Jon quickly sat up. AJ shoved him under the bed and tried to quickly put her clothes back on. She could feel him under the bed putting his clothes back on too. "Get in the fucking closet!" She hissed shoving him. He buckled his belt and got in the closet. Punk walked in. "Hey AJ." He sighed. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked sitting him down on the same bed that her and Jon had sex in. "It's Lita, AJ." He said looking at her.

* * *

Oh my gosh! What did iLta do? Is she there to ruin AJPunk? There's only one way to find out... TBC


	3. 6th here

_Guys, By will AJPunk be ruined, I meant the plan! Will the goddam plan be ruined. LOL._

AJ gulped. Lita was going to take Punk away from her! She was going to ruin the whole god dam plan. "W-what do you mean, Punk?" AJ said sweeping her hair out of her face. "I mean she's coming back to WWE. And I'm too worried about old flames." He said putting his hand right beside a condom wrapper. AJ put her hand on his and crumbled it in her small hand. She gulped as she heard Jon shift himself in the closet. "Punk, I know what'll make you feel better." She said smiling and squeezing his hand. "We can take a shower together." She said. He smiled. "Oh alright, I'm going to start the shower. You know how long it takes for it to get warm." Punk said hopping up and exiting the room. AJ quickly shoved it in the drawer. She opened the closet door and saw Jon texting. "While we're in the shower don't forget to leave!" She whispered harshly. Jon nodded his head as she closed the door. She got undressed and followed Punk into the bath room.

* * *

AJ and Punk lye on the bed wrapped in each others arms. "I love you so much April." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Phil." She said, and she wasn't lying this time. She does love him, but she hates him so much. She's actually considering showing Jon the door. When their gaze met each others they got lost in each other's eyes. AJ sat up quickly. "Are you okay AJ?" He asked. AJ nodded her head, "I'm just not feeling too well." She lied. "Do you want me to go get us some ice cream and cookies?" He asked smiling and squeezing her sweaty hand. She nodded her head. "Alright."He said getting up and placing a quick, but sweet kiss on her head. "I'll be back, love ya." He said. "I love you too." She said, it ached when she said it because she knew it was true. She sighed as he left. She picked up her phone and checked her messages. One from Jon and another from Alex. She sighed. She wasn't going to be the slutty crazy bitch that spread her legs to everyone anymore she quickly replied to his message. "I just can't anymore, Jon. Delete my number." She typed quickly. She sat her phone down and put her head in the pillows and screamed loudly. She almost began cry until her tri-tone beeped. She sat up and looked at it. "What's wrong? Are you going to squash the plan?" She read softly. "No, I just don't wanna be that slutty chick anymore." She replied. "So you're just going to let him get away with breaking your heart?" He replied. She should've known it was a bad idea, going after a guy like Jon fucking Moxley. She had a lump in her throat. "Jon, I just can'tt. He has mysterious ways of making me fall in love with him." She said with a straight face at the end {:/} "Fuck your straight face." He replied. AJ giggled as she got a text from Punk. She pulled down the notice center and tapped on his message. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" She muttered. "Strawberry indeed." She replied with an o face. "I caught your o face, April." He replied quickly. She giggled. "You see my o face everynight, Punk." She typed. She just knew he was smiling at the moment.

* * *

During the ice cream and cookies last night Punk and AJ had told each other how they felt about each other. AJ wanted to just forget about the plan,and that's what she wanted to do. "Hey babe, good luck in your match." Punk said kissing her head and hopping in the rental car. "Thanks, but no thanks. Luck is for loser's. Bye love you. He chuckled. "Bye, I love you too AJ." He said pulling out. AJ smiled entering the arena. She wouldn't be able to see him until next RAW. She bumped into a larger figure. She stood up. "Would you watch where the fuck..." AJ stopped when she saw Jon in front of her. She smiled and he smiled too. She couldn't stay away from him, she just couldn't.

* * *

Guys, I think I just heard a cricket chirp... I should be at school right now, but I fucking busted a tire. Hope you enjoyed. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. 6TH EVERY FUCKING WHERE

AJ smiled. "Good luck on your match." She said kissing his cheek and skipping away. She left him there to his thoughts as she skipped t Punk's locker room while twirling her chocolate brown hair. She tried to get in, but the door was locked. "Punky? The door is locked." She said jiggling the knob. She groaned and waited for him to open the door. When he did he was ready for his match. "Well, I guess I'll see you after your match." She said grabbing his chin and kissing him tenderly. "Okay, bye, love you." He ssaid. "I love you too and good luck." She said smiling and entering the locker room. She stretched and got ready for her match until Jon walked in.

"Hey AJ." He said leaning against the wall.  
"Oh hey Jon, what are you doing here?" AJ asked looking around to make sure no one saw.  
"You." He said starting to place a trail of soft kisses down her neck. She jumped when she heard Punk's voice on the screen.

* * *

Punk spoke into the microphone, "Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel," He seethed, "Intterupted my match on Smack Down, then got their asses handed to them by E and I." The crowd cheered widly as Big E Langston's theme played. Punk paused then backed up to the turnbuckle as Big E got in the ring. He signaled for a mic and began talking. "Punk," He said turning to him, "I saved you last week..." He was intterupted by Ryback's theme playing. They both shifted their attention to Brad Maddox , Ryback and Curtis Axel. "Big E Langston and CM Punk will be in a match against Ryback and Curtis Axel, right now." He said over the extreme booing coming from the crowd. Punk smiled. "What? I can't hear you over the crowd. They're booing you out of the building." Punk said. Brad rolled his eyes and walked backstage.

* * *

AJ pulled her jean shorts up as Punk's theme played. Jon left and left the door open. She stood up and smiled as Punk walked in with a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. "You know how shit goes, I do one move and it's all over." He said with a smug look on his face. AJ giggled "You're so concieted." She laughed. "Yeah, you got that right." He said kissing her head. "So concieted you probably don't think your shit stinks." She teased as they both errupted with laughter. "Baby, I've got to go. I love you." She said kissinghim and zooming to the gorrilla.

AJ growled as her theme played. Tamina always managed to be late or not even coming. Tamina was done. After her match she wouod go to Stephanie's office and tell her that she couldn't work with her much longer. She skipped down the ramp and got in the ring, shoving her title in Eva Marie's face. Eva Marie took a step forward and AJ jumped back clutching the title to her chest. The bell rang and Eva ran towards AJ, but she then jumped out of the way sending Eva Marie's shoulder into the ring post. AJ laughed at her pain and then smiled sweeping her long hair out of her face. AJ smiled and grabbed her doing a sliced bread #2 off the turnbuckle. She pinned her for the 3 count. "Rookie!" She spat as she grabbed her title and signaled for a mic. "Eva Marie, you're not worthy of having a match with the Divas champion. You're nothing but an excuse for a woman." She growled getting out of the ring and skipping up the ramp. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her face at what she saw. She saw Punk and Jon talking to Vince, and he was signaling AJ over. AJ took a deep breath and walked over there. "Y-Yes?" She studdered. Punk took her hand and squeezed it. "I need to talk to you guys in my office." He said leading them to his office. "What happened?" AJ whispered in his ear. "It's about Tamina." He replied. "Wait wha-" AJ trailed off as they entered his office. There they saw most of the roster crammed in Vince's Jam packed office.

"What's going on?" AJ said aloud. "Tamina, she's missing." Punk said. AJ tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but couldn't. She knew she was going to be the number one suspect, due to the fact that she treated her horribly. "Alright." Vince said clasping is hands together and sitting in his chair. "Tamina is missing, and the last place that anyone saw her was after AJ slapped her. AJ gulped and squeezed Punk's hand tighter. "Why are you looking so guilty, AJ?" Kaitlyn said with a slight smirk on her face. AJ just rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. "So everyone is dismissed except AJ." Vince said leaning back in his chair. Punk let her hand go and disapeared out of her sight along with the rest of the roster. "AJ, you're in big trouble." He said as two police officers came in.


	5. 5th? Tamina?

A/N: Hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, I read the 'Zux' FanFiction and it made me ashamed to use FanFiction. If you've been in a cave for the past 2 years then you don't know what it is.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm in big trouble? I would never harm Tamina, with a result of her disappearing!" AJ gasped standing up. "Alright Lee, we'll look into it." He said. AJ got up and ran out of the room bumping into Punk. "What's wrong, CrayJ, I mean AJ" He quickly corrected himself. AJ wrapped her arms around him. "They think I had something to do with this." She sobbed as he stroked her long hair. "It's okay AJ I know you didn't have anything to do with this at all." He said smiling and kissing her head. There was something about that moment that AJ detected and it wasn't a pleasant emotion. She looked up at him and saw the small blue box in his hands. She smiled as he got on one knee. All of the breath was taken out of her as he showed her the huge dimonmd ring. "I Love you April Jeanette Mendez. Will you marry me?" He asked taking her left hand and slipping the fitted ring on her finger. She nodded her head. "YES!" She exclaimed as he stood up. AJ smiled and threw her arms around the taller man.

AJ eventually ended it with Jon and realized that she truly did love Punk, but for how long? 3 months Later at the wedding.

"April Jeanette Mendez do you take Phillip Jack Brooks to be your husband or whatever?" Alysia said looking at them both. "Yes, Yes I do." She said smiling. Alysia looked up at Punk. "Do you take April Jeanette Mendez to be your wife?" Alysia asked getting tired of asking questions. "Yes I do." He said smiling. Alysia smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." She said smiling and pushing them together. They kissed and everyone clapped.

Next Day...

AJ skipped down the halls with The Divas Title on the shoulder when someone took it from her and struggled to try to keep her still. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She hissed as they tried to force her into the back of a truck with cushion covering the walls. Punk glared at her. "Punk! Why are you just standing there?" She hissed kicking her feet and trying to stop them from putting a straight jacket on her. "No AJ. This is for your own good, Go along, with Jon." He said waving her off as they threw her in the truck. She let out a cry as she looked in the corner and saw Jon sitting there. She gasped when she saw that Tamina was the one actually driving the truck. She frowned. "Tamina, do you know how much trouble I've been in because of your ass?" She seethed. Tamina just smirked and continued looking at the road ahead. "Where are you taking us?" AJ said pressing her face against the thin bars. "Somewhere." She said. AJ growled deep in her throat. Wherever she was taking them, AJ would try to make the biggest scene immagineable.

Hells Yeah Bitches {Next Chapter will be longer, I promise REVIEW!}


End file.
